It has been known for some time that high electron and hole mobility in transistors, such as MOSFETs, may be achieved through the use of strained silicon or other layers epitaxially grown on relaxed SiGe or other layers. It has been demonstrated that the strained layers are eminently suitable as channel regions of transistors such as MOSFETs, and result in devices having enhanced performance. It has also been shown that strained layers must not be exposed to overly high temperatures during MOSFET fabrication procedures. Temperatures that are too high may relax or “unstrain” the strained layers, decreasing or eliminating the high electron and hole mobility. Moreover, ion implantation procedures typically used in MOSFET fabrication may damage the strained layers, thereby compromising the advantages that might otherwise be realized from the presence of the strained material. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,644 to Fitzgerald, issued Feb. 11, 2003; Pat. No. 6,429,061 to Rim, issued Aug. 6, 2002; and Pat. No. 6,291,321 to Fitzgerald, issued Sep. 18, 2001. See also Gianni Taraschi, “Strained Si-on-Insulator Development Accelerates,” Compound Semiconductor, April 2003.
The desirability of using shallow trench isolation (“STI”) in fabricating MOSFETs generally, and MOSFETS having strained channels specifically, is known. See published US Patent Application 2003/0049893, by Currie et al., filed Jun. 7, 2002 and Jim Schlueter, “Trench Warfare: CMP and Shallow Trench Isolation,” Semiconductor International, Oct. 1, 1999.
Studies of prior art devices and their methods of fabrication generally have shown that sharp (˜90°) top and bottom corners of isolation trenches with vertical or near vertical sidewalls are deleterious to the reliability of transistors such as MOSFETs, as well as other electrical devices, that incorporate them. Rounding of these corners during MOSFET fabrication (or, less desirably, covering the sharp corners with rounded oxides) has been the goal of previous efforts. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,026 to Ogura, issued Jul. 22, 2003 (top trench corners rounded by thermal oxidation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,768 to Thwaite, et al., issued Jun. 17, 2003 (top trench corners rounded by thermal oxidation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,860 to Singh, issued Apr. 8, 2003 (bottom trench corners rounded by exposure to SF6); U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,232 to Kim, et al., issued Jan. 21, 2003 (top trench corners rounded by thermal oxidation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,684 to Zhao, et al., issued Jun. 12, 2001 (top trench corners rounded by isotropic etch of silicon exposed by undercutting superjacent layer); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,083 to Yu, et al., issued Sep. 1, 1998 (top trench corners rounded by thermal oxidation).